The One Thing He Didn't Plan
by SkyeRose
Summary: Corner Gas- Takes place during season two episode The Wedding Card. What happens between Davis and Karen when he asks her to the wedding. Karen/Davis. Slightly hinted Brent/Lacey. Much better than the summary. Rated T cause I dislike K. ONESHOT.


The One Thing He Didn't Plan

**The One Thing He Didn't Plan**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own. Half the plot is though…**

**A/N: This is my first Corner Gas fic. I'm expecting little to no feedback. I'm not sure what the fanbase for this show is on here, but there are only a few fics for it. So post people, post! LOL.**

"Emma and Oscar aren't married?" It was the talk of the town. Every man, woman, and child was whispering the damning words. Not really damning actually, just funny. People wondered why they stayed together if there were no legal bonds. They were too shy to believe that true love like that existed. 'Cause face it; Oscar was a pain in the ass. Or as he would say "a jackass." And, Emma…well, Emma was Emma.

Brent didn't seem all that fazed. Aside from the fact that he was a bastard ("lovechild") he was more interested in his hockey card and Hank's weird obsession with it.

In fact, it wasn't until Davis found out that things got weird. Brent himself made the stupid mistake of bringing up the idea of throwing his parents a wedding in front of Davis. He had said some crap about it not getting too big. 100-150 people tops. _'Are there even 150 people in Dog River?' _ Brent wondered, then shook his head. He didn't know. He didn't really care. Frankly, it was just weird that his _parents _were getting _married._

"Brent? You okay?" Lacey asked as she refilled his cup for the fourth time in the last 45 minutes.

Brent looked up. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, 'cause you've been 'deep in thought' ever since Davis left here like an excited schoolgirl to go talk to your parents." Lacey chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I'm just thinking that it's weird that they're getting married." Brent shook his head and took a deep swig of his coffee. "Yeesh! How many cups have I had?"

"Aw, you upset that Oscar and Emma didn't tell you that they weren't married?" Lacey nodded her head and smiled understandingly in that "Lacey" way. "And that would be your fifth cup." Lacey squinted at him.

"What?" Brent asked, noticing her searching stare.

"Oh! Nothing!" Lacey smiled conspiratorially. "You gonna be your dad's best man?"

"I dunno know. I may avoid this thing all together." Brent finished his coffee and placed it on the counter, ready to be "coffee-ed" again.

"Brent Herbert LeRoy!" Lacey gasped reprovingly. "They're your parents! You have to be there for them. And no more coffee for you." Lacey took his cup and whirled around stalking off towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Hey, that's not very nice!" Brent pouted like child, then frowned as Lacey retorted.

"You're the bastard!"

"Lovechild!" Brent called back tauntingly and stood up.

Lacey turned her head and stuck out her tongue.

Brent laughed and shook his head. "I'll see you later!"

"Yeah." Lacey said also laughing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Later…**

"Hey, Mom." Brent said when Emma walked into the gas station.

"Hi, Brent." Emma smiled that smile that meant she wanted something.

"Uh-oh." Brent said only half-joking.

"Uh-oh what?" Emma asked, cocking her head.

"Nothing. What's up?"

"Well, you see…I was just wondering if…if you'd give me away at the wedding?" Emma was fiddling her hands and she couldn't meet Brent's eyes.

"Well, sure ma. I'd love to." In actuality, Brent wanted nothing to do with it. But, she was his mother. She had raised him.

Emma smiled in relief. "Oh, good! Thanks Brent!" Emma waved as she walked to the door.

"Bye!" Brent's wide, fake smile melted off the instant his mother left. This was not going to be fun.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Emma arrived home she found Oscar and Davis in a stony silence. Davis looked up and relief flooded his dark eyes.

"Emma! I'm so glad you're here!" Davis stood and motioned for her to sit.

"I live here." Emma replied disdainfully.

"Yeah, I know." Davis said after a moment of thinking it over. "But I wanted to talk to you and Oscar."

"Davis, no more wedding talk. I can't take it!" Emma said reproachfully. Ever since Davis had found out about herself and Oscar he'd been hounding them about a wedding. Then, when they finally agreed to it, he went off on tedious tangents about flowers and hems and other details that held absolutely no interest for Emma and Oscar.

"But, Emma! This is important!" Davis whined and smiled his thousand-watt "Davis" smile. "Please?"

"You know sometimes I can't tell if you're 4 or 40." Emma sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face. "Alright, Davis. Shoot."

"Emma!" Oscar cried.

"Oscar, be quiet! The sooner we get this started, the sooner we get it over with." Emma shushed him.

"Yeah." Davis agreed nodding his head. Then, "Hey, wait…" The excitement faded for a moment, to be replaced with an expression of confusion. But that faded just as quickly.

"Never mind, Davis. Get on with it." Oscar growled grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, so I was thinking…" And he proceeded to give them a long-winded explanation about some frivolity that had absolutely no meaning to either of them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay." Davis said when he got back to the police station. He took off his hat and threw it carelessly on the desk. Brushing off his hands and smiling proudly he ran through the list of things he had done. "I've got the location, the caterer, the cake, the music, the decorations, flowers, the wedding party, the guest list, and the table arrangements."

Davis sat down and toyed with his little scale drawing of the tables that were going to be used at the reception. "Let's see…Brent and Lacey are going together and since Brent's the best man…they'll be at the head table with Oscar and Emma. And um…Hank and Wanda are gonna be at the first table, but," Davis laughed to himself. "They are definitely not _together_."

Davis shook his head at the idea. Brent and Lacey he could understand. But never Wanda and Hank. "And then Karen and--," Davis stopped short. Karen. Was Karen going with somebody? The idea gave him an odd little flutter in his stomach. She would have told him…wouldn't she?

Maybe her and Hank…? After all, they had gone _fishing_ together about a year ago. Davis remembered the funny feelings he had gotten when Hank talked about fishing. But, Davis was tough…he had resisted. Karen, not so much. _'She probably couldn't keep her hands off him!' _ The thought sent an angry shiver down his spine.

Why did he feel this way? They were cops. They were partners. They were friends. _'Good friends.' _Davis silently amended. _'But not good enough.' _The thought came unbidden and Davis didn't have a chance to shut it out.

He shook his head trying to clear it, but he didn't feel foggy at all. It _felt_ like he was in his right mind. But he couldn't be. _'Not if I'm thinking that.'_ Still, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop worrying about Karen and her potentially un-single status.

Nearly an hour went by and Davis was still sitting at his desk wondering about Karen when the real thing walked in.

"Hey, Davis." She gave him her usual greeting. _'No different inflection or anything.'_ Davis couldn't help think with a touch of disdain.

"Hey, Karen." Davis looked down at his hands, worried that his thoughtful expression might give him away. After all, he didn't think that often.

"Davis…?" Karen drew out his name in a suspicious way. He was using his guilty tone of voice and he wasn't looking at her at all. "Did you do something you shouldn't have?"

"You wanna go to Oscar and Emma's wedding with me?" It was out of his mouth before he knew what he was doing. He immediately clamped a hand over his mouth just in case anything else came spilling out. His eyes were wide in genuine shock and embarrassment.

Karen froze. _'Did he say what I think he just said?'_ Karen's mind was racing. She hadn't expected…this. She flushed when she realized that Davis probably didn't mean anything by the invite. Just two friends…going to a wedding…together. _'Friends.' _Karen thought with slight contempt. _'Just friends. That's it. Forever.' _

Karen lifted her eyes to meet Davis'. She almost gasped when she saw the intensity with which Davis was staring at her. "Davis…this doesn't mean…that we're…you know…" Karen paused, a weird thrill running through her body. "Does it?"

Davis shook his head. "I don't know." Davis was being honest. He really didn't know what this meant. He knew that he _liked liked_ Karen. He had _liked liked _her for a while. But he had always thought that his attraction to her was pointless and would never come to fruition.

Karen lowered her eyes, too embarrassed to look Davis in the eye. Karen had harbored a crush on Davis since she had first started out as a cop in Dog River. She had never told anyone. She had expected the crush to go away. But…it hadn't. It just seemed to…grow. She knew how she thought of him. She knew how he thought of her. Or at least she thought she did.

"Karen? Uh, I'm sorry." Davis stood up and walked around his desk so that he was standing in front of her.

"No, Davis. Don't be sorry. I…" Karen tapped her fingers on her desk and laughed nervously. His close proximity was throwing her off. "I would love to go with you."

Davis' characteristically bright smile was back in place. "That's great!" He exclaimed. Then, clearing his throat, he looked at her more seriously. "I mean good. I'm very glad you do."

Karen nodded her agreement and looked around the room nervously. An awkward silence fell over the pair and Davis followed Karen's eyes as they roved the room. Karen took a deep breath and seemed to be steeling herself for something.

"Karen…?" Davis asked, afraid that she was backing out.

"Davis, I like you." Karen's eyes found Davis' and held them. All she could read was blank shock in his eyes. "I mean…I don't know what I mean." Karen shook her head and sat on her desk.

"Karen."

Karen looked up. "Yeah?"

"I like you too." Davis smiled.

"Really?" Karen couldn't help the small smile that played across her lips.

"Yeah." Davis looked down at her; watching her reactions carefully.

"Okay." Karen stood up and took Davis by the hand. "Let's go celebrate at The Ruby."

"Celebrate?" Davis said following in Karen's suddenly cheerful stride.

"Yeah. Our mutual liking-ness."

"Right." Davis snapped his fingers. "It's on me. Order whatever you want."

"Oh, Davis. What a gentleman." Karen put a hand over her heart and pretended to swoon.

And just like that, they're 'mutual liking-ness' felt as natural as breathing.

**Hope you guys liked! Please review if you do read! Any feedback is welcome!**


End file.
